


Make Damn Sure

by VampyrePrince



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, C137cest, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Introspection, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Underage Sex, angsty, but not really in the context, morty is introspective, rick is introspective, serious fic, underage drinking kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Morty's sixteenth birthday and everything is going great except for the obvious. It's boring. Rick makes plans to take Morty somewhere much more fun, and unintentional emotions and feelings arise from an awkward and drunken night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for this fandom. I honestly never thought I'd see myself writing for this show but things kind of just happened. Hopefully my writing style fits. There will probably be more tags and things added as I write. 
> 
> I was already going to Hell, but this just throws me deeper into the pit I guess.

“You gotta blow n _euugh_ ice and _hard_ Morty.”  
  
“Jeez Rick!”

“C'mon Morty, you can do better than that.”

Morty opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath. Everyone was watching him in mock anticipation as he filled with embarrassment.

“Wait!” Summer put a hand on her brother's shoulder. “You have to make a wish first or it doesn't count.”

Morty ignored her and blew hard. The candles flickered before smoke drifted from the wicks and the room filled with applause and words of encouragement. He drowned it out the best he could, but deep inside he was happy. He felt hot up to his ears as a few presents made their way across the table, each person in the room arguing over whose was to be opened first. “C-calm down guys.”

“Open mine first!” Summer shoved an envelope into his hands, which he promptly tore open. 'Your sweet 16' was on the front.

“Summer this is – this is a girl's card.” His sister shrugged as she tapped away on her phone.

“I thought it was cute, and you're sixteen anyway so it still means the same thing.”

He sighed and opened the card to find a generous wad of bills laid out flat in the crease. There was about fifty dollars in total. “You didn't have to give me that much money, Summer!”

“I've got a good job, I'm not worried about it. Plus, you could use the extra cash to buy some 'you know whats' for you and Jessica before you guys create a problem.” She smirked as her parents sighed and Morty sunk into his chair. Rick took another swig from his flask, unamused as usual. Morty decided to ignore Summer and open the other gifts from his family.

He and Jessica had started dating a few months ago. They became good friends after Morty managed to get the courage to speak to her, and after things with her boyfriend went sour she started to hang around with Morty more than usual. A part of him felt like he was just a rebound, but after the second night of mind blowing sex he didn't really care. It was a consolation that they were still dating a few months after that, so he felt secure enough to consider her an 'official' girlfriend. His first real girlfriend anyway.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Rick, who had shoved a box across the table. “You – you're lucky I _eurgh_ I like you Morty.”

He smiled and opened the box, his heart jumping into his throat as he gazed upon the beautiful thing that laid before him. He carefully lifted the object out of the box to look it over as if it were made of porcelain; his very own portal gun.

“Oh no – no!” Jerry glared at Rick. “You did not just give our son one of the most dangerous things you own.”

“It's only dangerous if – if you don't know what you're doing. Morty's been _eurgh_ Morty's been around long enough to – to know how to use the thing.”

“He's sixteen, Jerry.” Beth poured herself another glass of wine as she pleaded with her husband.

“Sixteen is still a kid, Beth! Who knows what could happen if he – if he ends up somewhere dangerous!”

“Don't get your _panties_ in a twist, Jerry.” Rick took another swig from his flask.

“Can I try it? R-right now?”

“Not in the kitchen!” Beth made a shooing motion with her hand. “You and dad can try that thing outside.” Jerry made an almost inaudible sound of frustration. “And when you get back we'll have cake.”

“Thanks mom!” Morty jumped out of his chair and exited the kitchen into the garage, Rick following him close behind. Once safely out of earshot, he held the gun out before him, getting a feel for it in his hand. “The places I could take – the things I could show Jessica!”

“Woah woah there _big_ boy. You can't – you can't just go around dragging J _eurgh_ ssica everywhere.”

“Why not? It's my portal gun isn't it? You – you said I knew what I was doing, so w-why are you-”

“Don't get a superi _orrrity_ complex just because I gave you that thing, Morty.” Rick smirked and slipped his flask into his lab coat. “You don't think I _eurgh_ you don't think I didn't have plans for today?”

“Plans?” Morty watched Rick curiously as he stepped close behind him and placed his hand over top of Morty's to press down on the trigger. Morty cleared his throat as a green portal came to life before them.

“Damn kid, you're almost as – almost as tall as me now.” Rick brushed by Morty before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the portal, their family arguing loudly in the kitchen nothing but an echo as they slipped through space and time.

 

*

 

The arguing faded into obnoxiously loud booming that was echoing throughout a dark room. Morty took a moment to gain his footing before he realized he was standing on a floor of flashing lights, more strobes flickering throughout the large space. Strange beings were swaying back and forth to an electronic beat that seemed to come from everywhere all at once, and it was in that moment that Morty caught sight of where they were. He felt the heat rise to his ears as he saw two cages lit up neon before them – two scantily clad alien women dancing seductively behind the bright bars. Morty had to shout to be heard. “R-Rick, where are we?!”

“This is your _fucking_ party, dawg!”

“Wh-what?!”

Rick leaned close to speak into Morty's ear, the smell of strong alcohol on his breath. He didn't have to lean over as far anymore. “Your _party_ Morty! You – you gotta admit this is b _eurgh_ etter than that fuckin' lame baby shower back there!”

“That's not nice Rick!” Morty felt guilty inside, but Rick wasn't going to allow that guilt for very long. He pulled his grandson through the crowd and over to a brightly lit and colorful bar.

“You're old enough to _drink_ here, Morty!”

“Who said I want to drink?!”

“Yo, bartender!” Rick flagged down a rather attractive alien girl who would have looked normal save for her purple skin with yellow freckles. She came bouncing over, an impressive set of breasts popping out of her halter top. Her green hair was pulled up into pigtails which further added to the indecency of her image.

“Rick Sanchez! What can I get for you, baby?” She leaned over the bar, her breasts resting atop the surface. Rick smirked and put a hand beneath her chin, sliding a finger along her jawline.

“Maybe some of you later, but – but I got my grandson with me today.” He pulled Morty up close beside him, squeezing the poor boy against his side. “Son of a bitch is _eurgh_ sixteen!”

“Is he now?” She giggled and flashed Morty a flirtatious gaze. He blushed deep and tried to look everywhere but at the purple breasts exploding out of her top, and found himself repeating a mantra of Jessica's name in his head. “Should I make him something special?”

“The _best_ you got, baby!” Rick finally released Morty and ordered some odd sounding drink for himself, no doubt one of the strongest in the bar. A few minutes later the bartender slid a colorful drink Morty's way. It was cold and resembled those cheap souvenir sand bottles you got on vacation with the rainbow stripes. He dared a sip through the straw and flavor exploded his taste buds, the slush-like texture of ice, alcohol, and several space fruits sending pure euphoria through his mouth. The bartender and Rick laughed as his eyes widened in wonder.

“I think our little man likes it,” the bartender cooed seductively. Morty nodded and took anther gulp before Rick tugged his shirt.

“Gotta – gotta take it _eurgh_ take it slow Morty. Let's go _fucking_ dance!” Rick grabbed his drink as did Morty and the two wandered out onto the dance floor, Rick creeping close to the DJ. Poor Morty stood awkwardly sipping his drink in the sea of drunk and high aliens, watching Rick as he gestured something to the DJ. The music lowered suddenly and everyone in the room turned to the booth up front where Rick was holding an oddly shaped microphone. “Heeeey how you all doing _tonight_?” The crowd cheered. “Listen – listen. Today is my grandson's birthday so we- we're gonna make it extra _eurgh_ extra special!”

Morty took a large gulp and instantly regretted it as a brain freeze set in. At least it took him away momentarily from the awkward embarrassment that was claiming his entire body. He froze literally and figuratively, loving and hating Rick at the same time. He tried his best to smile which resulted in a crooked nervous smirk as part of the crowd turned to stare at him. The music had picked up again and two alien women approached him as if on cue. They looked similar to the cage dancers, which is who Morty suspected they were. Rick joined them shortly after and grabbed a pink girl by the waist, spinning her to press up against him. Their dance was indecent and slow despite the fast beat, Rick's hands wandering to places that would normally have gotten him slapped.

Morty couldn't help but stare, confused as to what all of these women saw in his alcoholic, vulgar grandfather. The man always managed to pick up a girl every other time they were out with no trouble, and he seemed to be, well, _skilled_ enough at whatever they did to warrant a reputation. There was definitely something about Rick that Morty supposed to could be attractive, mostly with his cool personality and slick comebacks. He was fun to be around too he supposed, and when he threw a party it was crazier than anything you'd see at a college frat house. Although Morty wasn't really much of a party animal, he had to respect that about Rick. The man did have his selling points.

Morty began to tremble as a blue girl with short pink curls ran a finger down his chest, giggling silently beneath the thud of the bass. She set her lips by his ear and spoke just loud enough for him to hear. “Are you the birthday boy?”

“Y-yes.” He swallowed hard, the remnants of the fruity drink on his breath.

“What's your name, cutie?”

“M-M-Morty.” He jumped in surprise as she took his free hand and set it low on her waist.

“Dance with me, Morty.”

“O-Okay.” He tensed as she spun around, his hand still on her waist as she pressed her ass against him. “Oh – oh shit.” He closed his eyes and tried to think of Jessica. Everything about Jessica. Her seductive gaze, her soft red hair, her smooth blue skin- “ _Fuck_.” Morty shook his head and became lightheaded due to the alcohol as he looked for Rick, who was still dancing beside them. He gasped as his alien woman moved in all the right ways, his body responding to her without his consent. In an attempt to sober himself he watched Rick and the pink girl. They were locked in a passionate kiss as Rick's hands slid just beneath the hem of her shirt and back down, grabbing her ass and squeezing as he pressed their bodies tight against each other.

Morty finished off his drink quickly and noticed that another girl had crept up behind him, her skin also blue and her hair just as pink. She took the empty glass and left his side, but returned a few minutes later with another of the same drink. Morty knew he was in trouble. Whatever they mixed in that thing was very strong and he was feeling it. To even think of finishing the second one, which was just as big as the first, was to say goodbye to his last bit of reason.

He took the first sip.

 

*

 

Morty hit the couch hard, Rick bumping into him as he was pushed down beside him. They were both pleasantly plastered by that point and relaxed back into the white leather as the three girls began to sway. Morty attempted to survey his surroundings and found that they were in a much quieter part of the club, the dull thud of the music behind them just a recent memory. Soft lounge music flowed through the speakers around them as the colored disco lights cast an eerie glow over the large room, half walls separating small sitting areas scattered about. There were other people around them that Morty could not see, but at the moment he didn't particularly care.

One of the blue girls with pink hair grabbed his chin and turned his head to focus on her and her partners, his eyes growing wide as the other two teased the hem of their shirts, lifting them slightly before stretching them out and sliding them above their breasts. Morty glanced at Rick who was in a drunken haze, watching patiently with a lecherous smirk as the pink girl approached him. She straddled his lap, giggling as she teased him for another kiss.

Morty returned his attention to the two blue girls approaching him on either side, each having a leg over one of his. He wanted to tell them to stop, that he had a girlfriend, but the words wouldn't come. Their hands were caressing his chest over his yellow shirt, their lips trailing kisses across his cheeks and down his neck. He didn't even think of Rick being right next to him; his head was spinning with booze and lust. He could hear the quiet groans coming from the other side of the couch, the sounds doing nothing to help ease away the fire that had crept into his stomach.

“You're so cute, Morty.”

“Have you ever been with a girl, little man?”

“You can touch me if you want, birthday boy.”

All Morty could manage was a helpless groan, the sounds coming from next to him turning him on even more. If he were sober it would have been enough to spoil the mood, but for some reason he was responding to the noises, closing his eyes to take in every wonderful sensation. The hands that were on him and sliding up his shirt; the coos in his ears and the soft, firm feel of alien breasts in his hands. Their fingers on his-

“ _Fuck_ yeah, baby.” Rick's voice broke through the haze and Morty opened his eyes, glancing over to see the pink alien girl undulating her hips on Rick's lap, their lips locked once more. As Morty watched them he felt his body tense, his breathing becoming labored as the girls straddling him worked him out of his jeans. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a warm hand wrap around him, his stomach tightening as he felt on edge.

“ _Jeez, Rick_. _”_ He whispered the words as he watched Rick gently grab the girl's neck he was fucking, her cries of pleasure indicating that it was what she'd wanted. His other hand held onto her ass as she rode him faster, his teeth clenched as he was clearly approaching his limit. Morty couldn't help but watch as his hips began to rock and his hands squeezed whatever he was holding onto. “I'm gonna – I'm gonna...”

“ _Fuck_ baby. I'm gonna _come_.” Rick's words were drowned out by the sparks of pleasure erupting in Morty's brain, his orgasm creeping up sooner than he'd expected. He knew he was probably loud, that Rick could hear him, but he didn't care. He moaned something that he couldn't make out in his own mind before relaxing back into the couch and blacking out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty just can't deal with the fact that he is attracted to Rick's voice, and possibly Rick himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, more thoughts, introspection, and smut.

“Hey – hey _buddy_.”

Morty jumped up as his vision cleared. He was sitting in his bedroom at home and it was dark except for the crack of light pouring in from the hall light. A quick glance at his bedside clock showed that it was nearing three in the morning. “R-Rick? What-?”

“Shhh, Morty.” Rick held a finger to his lips. “Don't want your _eurgh_ parents to hear you – hear you awake.”

“When did we get back? How did you-?” Morty cringed as a sharp pain shot across his head. Rick laughed quietly.

“You got pretty wasted, Morty. Fuckin' _eurgh fuckin'_ hell of a party.”

“Party...” Morty nearly choked on his breath as he began to remember. It was in flashes, but all of the important things were there. The drinks, the dancing, the couch, the alien girl handjob; Rick fucking a girl _right next to him oh my god._ “Holy shit, Rick!”

“Holy _shit_ is right, Morty.” Rick fell silent for a moment before glancing awkwardly at Morty and looking away again. He shifted where he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his flask, finding it empty. “You, uh, you remember everything?”

Morty flushed and started messing with the fray on his blanket. He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and was thankful his pants were still on. He probably looked a mess coming in the house if anyone but Rick had seen him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was one huge blank spot in his memory. He couldn't remember a thing after the room with the couch. “I don't – I don't th-think so. I mean, I remember m-most of it. I think.”

“Don't tell your _parents_ uh, alright, Morty? Gotta pr _eurgh_ omise me, Morty.”

“Shit, mom and dad! We just left them!” Morty pressed a hand to his pounding temple. He caught a flash of a moment on their walk back home when he threw up the alcohol he had drank too quickly. How many drinks had he had?

“Don't sweat it Morty. I'm sure they'd _want_ you to have a good birthday.”

“Jeez, Rick where did you take me?” _Jeez, Rick_. Embarrassment washed over him. He was remembering more. He had actually gotten off over watching... _Oh god._

Rick must have caught on because his hand reached for his empty flask again, his gaze shifting. Morty found himself panicking, wondering what in the hell he said and if he even did say anything at all. He could ask Rick, but he was afraid of the answer. It wasn't like the guy to be so quiet and awkward. Something happened.

“A place I used to go to all the time. When I was _younger_.”

“Did um... Did something bad happen, Rick? You know, cuz you don't – you don't look so good.”

“You look like shit too, Morty.” His natural sass seemed to return instantly, his back straightening. “We'll - we'll talk more tomorrow. You need to sl _eurgh_ ep off this wicked hangover.” With that Rick stood and left the room, pitching the space into total darkness. Morty didn't move to lie down. He remained sitting there for some time, worry eating away at him.

 _What in the_ hell _did he say?_

 

_*_

 

Morty slept for most of the day. He had missed school and the house was thankfully empty, so when he did finally awaken around noon he took a quick shower and got dressed. His hangover had eased up a bit and he was feeling brave enough to nibble on some toast before he caught sight of Rick in the living room. His stomach churned once more and his will to eat disappeared. He hadn't been noticed so he turned to creep back upstairs, but was stopped as Rick lifted his hand and beckoned for Morty to join him.

“How you fe _eling_ Morty?”

Morty fell onto the couch beside Rick, the simple action bringing back clear memories of the night before. His heart jumped into his throat. “F-fine. I guess.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Rick's tone was sober and collected, which was something Morty didn't hear often. He was expecting some sort of joke at his expense, or some demeaning comment about his lack of stamina.

“What – what do you mean? Last night was last night, you now?” Morty tried to fake a laugh that came out as a nervous noise. Rick upended his flask and capped it, keeping it out in his hand as he glanced at Morty.

“Oh _yes_ Rick? _Want_ you Rick?” Rick was finally breaking back into his old self, a smirk threatening the corner of his mouth. “G _eurgh_ guess that's when you blacked out huh, Morty?”

Morty turned as white as a sheet and bit his lip to stave off the nausea that crept up his throat. He swallowed hard before attempting to recall anything past the point of no return. “You're - you're messin' with me, Rick.”

“I didn't believe it either, Morty.” Rick snorted. “I don't know if _eurgh_ I don't know if I should – if I should tell you _what_ you said on the way home.”

Morty looked down at his hands in his lap. He felt like there was something wrong with him – something not right in his brain. He remembered watching Rick and hearing his voice, and watching as the alien girl worked her hips on him. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He remembered what sent him over the edge and it wasn't any of the girls. It was Rick's voice – his dirty talk and the way he...

“Yo, Earth to _Morty_.” Rick snapped his fingers in front of Morty's face. When Morty looked up at him, he grinned. “Didn't know you liked me _that_ much.”

“I don't- I can't... _Fuck,_ Rick-”

“Yeah, you said that too.” Morty groaned in agony as Rick laughed and stood. “Don't you have a girlfriend to call or something?”

“Oh shit, Jessica!”

“Listen Morty.” Rick averted his gaze to what seemed to be an interesting spot on the wall. “I uh, I'll be in the _garage_. If you – if you wanna talk more...”

Morty's brain couldn't process what Rick had just said. What was even more disturbing was the lurch in his stomach that _wasn't_ unpleasant at all. What in the actual fuck was happening?

 

*

 

He couldn't tell her. The entire conversation with Jessica was as normal as he could manage, stuttering every few words from his ever present nerves. He had said he was sick and possibly feverish – no big deal. He'd be back to school the next day and he couldn't wait to see her, and no she couldn't come over after school to check on him. He hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom, still unable to eat anything. Thankfully the throbbing in his head had ceased and the hot shower felt like pure heaven on his aching bones.

Morty wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror and stared at his own reflection, his hair wet and messy from the towel that was around his waist. He didn't feel much different let alone older. It had been two years since he'd gone adventuring with Rick. He was only fourteen then and inexperienced with pretty much everything in the world and outside it. He had been crushing on Jessica then, never imagining that she'd give him the time of day.

His raging teenage boy hormones certainly hadn't calmed down since then. It made him feel like there was something wrong with him, like there was something messed up about being so hyper sexual. It was all he thought about, and while the guys at school were always talking about sex he knew they were just trying to look cool. It was normal for a young adult to have a high sex drive, but it was almost as if Morty couldn't go a day without it.

He clenched his teeth as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He understood all of those things about himself and had come to deal with it, but why of all things did his perpetual horniness have to be triggered by Rick?!

Morty took a deep breath and smoothed his hair back before brushing his teeth. Without bothering to get dressed he escaped to his bedroom in his towel, closing the door behind him and falling down on the bed. There was a part of him that wanted to talk to Rick and let him know that it was nothing; tell him that it was just a result of the alcohol and the atmosphere. He knew, however, that to approach Rick would mean having to confront those feelings again head on, which he wasn't ready for.

Morty laughed out loud at himself then. He was getting worked up over a few drunken words and a weird situation. It probably wouldn't go beyond that, and it was silly to think so. He sighed and curled up on his side, fatigue hitting him once more as his hangover wore off. Finally at peace and painless, he drifted back off to sleep, his hair making his pillow damp.

 

*

 

Rick adjusted his microscope before tweaking some strange alien device, nearly jumping out of his seat as it shot sparks. He cursed and sat back as he reached for his favorite flask that rested in a hidden pocket inside his lab coat. He felt his irritation melt away as the liquor hit his tongue, his body relaxing against the back of his chair. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up properly once more, then grabbed his screwdriver and continued to mess with the strange alien device.

As odd as the idea of an introspective Rick would have been to everyone else, he always became lost in his own head when he was alone. It was most of the reason he kept Morty around, so the kid could keep him company and keep his mind in the present. But Morty wasn't a kid anymore, was he?

He was growing into a scrawny, nerdy, anxious young man, but he was still Rick's sidekick. He was really quite proud of everything Morty had overcome with his anxiety and still managing to weasel his way through school. Goodness knows Rick had caused him to miss more classes than was right for him to be able to graduate with. Still, somehow the kid – Morty – managed to make things work.

Rick cursed again as the device sparked and he wheeled his chair across the garage to rummage through a box of his gadgets. He had to keep busy – had to keep his mind busy to keep from thinking too much. He found what he needed quickly and wheeled back over to the desk to rummage through some papers, pausing as he pulled out the plans for Morty's portal gun.

He smirked as he shoved them aside and got back to work. So what if Morty had a bit of a moment last night? It wasn't like Rick was the most moral person in the solar system, let alone the most moral Rick out of all Ricks. He really enjoyed anything that got a rise out of Morty or made him angry, so of course he was going to tease him about it every chance he got.

But then there were the more serious thoughts that made him sober up.

He grabbed his flask again and downed some of the contents. He cursed under his breath. Shouldn't he have minded? Wouldn't that have grossed out any other person in the same situation, as weird as the situation was? Rick twisted the screwdriver too hard and stripped the screw he was working with, finally throwing the tool aside. He rose from his chair to refill his flask, and he headed into the house. He needed to go on another adventure to get some normalcy back.

 

*

 

“M-Morty! Hey!”

Morty groaned as Rick pounded on his bedroom door.

“Wake _up_ you little shit!”

As Morty's eyes opened his bedroom door swung open. Rick marched in to grab him, but stopped short as Morty panicked to cover himself. “Jeez, Rick! Let – let me get some clothes on!”

Rick grinned and crossed his arms. “Damn Morty, still _thiiinking_ about me?”

“You really need to stop that, you know!” Morty wrapped his towel back around himself and crawled out of bed to look for some clothes. He had to do something to turn his back to Rick to hide the obvious tent in his towel. He'd had a curious dream for the little time he'd managed to sleep and it was still fresh in his mind. It caused a light blush to heat up his ears as he caught a glance of Rick watching him from the corner of his eye. He felt like he was exposed even though Rick couldn't have possibly known what his sleeping mind had concocted, but either way it left him in a very bad situation. He was getting hard and it wasn't just going to go away.

“You – you're the one with _eurgh_ indecent thoughts in that tiny _skuuuull_ there Morty.”

“How do you know – how do you know they aren't about J-Jessica?”

“Then turn around, Morty.”

Morty's heart jumped into his throat. He lowered the shirt he had in his hand, tensing. “I-I don't want to.”

“Chicken _shiiit_.”

“I'm not-!” Morty was angry. He knew Rick was tormenting him on purpose like he always did. Why he even humored the idea that he was attracted to that asshole was beyond him. He took a deep breath and turned around.

A very awkward minute passed as they stood in silence. Morty couldn't look him in the eye, but kept his gaze downward toward the floor. The very thought that Rick could see the state he was in caused his erection to twitch. This was bad and scary, and all kinds of messed up. Morty needed him to leave, but at the same time his mind played with the possible scenario of Rick staying right where he was.

Rick sighed and lowered his voice, beckoning for Morty to approach him. “Come here, Morty.”

“Wh-wh-why?” Morty was trembling, his head snapping up to look at Rick then. “Just l-leave and I – I'll-”

“Is that what you _really_ want Morty?”

“Um... I d-don't...” Morty closed his eyes and looked to the ground, his body growing stiff as he heard Rick's footsteps across the soft carpet. This was dangerous. He had a bad feeling that they weren't going to come back the same from this moment regardless of what happened. It was all so wrong but he couldn't find the will to make it stop.

He twitched as he felt Rick's fingers wrap around his upper arm, tugging him to follow. “Quit being a little _bitch_ and come here. You aren't lying to _eurgh_ you aren't lying to anyone Morty.”

Morty stumbled as he was pulled forward, complying and following Rick over to the bed as he pressed his hand tight against his erection. He fell into Rick's lap with his back against the older man's front. Two arms wrapped around his stomach and held him there, the smell of alcohol swimming in his senses as Rick lowered his mouth to Morty's ear. “You like you _grandaddy_ , Morty?”

“ _Fuck, Rick._ ” Morty turned to jello as Rick's breath caressed his ear, a hand sliding dangerously close to his aching cock. He felt dizzy – he wanted it to happen. He realized he wanted Rick to touch him in inappropriate ways, to keep talking. Fuck it.

“What do you want, Morty?” Rick's fingers danced around the tent in Morty's towel that was growing wet at the tip. “Sick little _fuck_ , you want – you want your granddaddy to get you off?”

“Yes – yes.” Morty rocked his hips as he felt Rick's cock growing hard against him. “P-please.”

“I knew there was a reason I picked you, Morty.” Rick nibbled and sucked at the sensitive skin on Morty's neck, causing him to emit a small moan of desperation. “Ornery little _shit_.” Morty gasped as Rick slid the towel aside and wrapped his fingers around Morty's cock, teasing the leaking tip before jacking him off slowly.

Morty's mind was spinning with the reality of what was happening; the guilty pleasure was making him too sensitive to Rick's nibbles and touches, his orgasm creeping up quickly into his stomach, the rush sending him over the edge too quick. He threw his head back against Rick's shoulder and moaned, his hips bucking as he rode out the electricity that threatened stars behind his eyes. “ _F-fuck! Rick!_ ”

The room grew eerily silent save for Morty's quick breaths, his eyes fluttering open at last to stare at the ceiling. There was a pleasant buzz in his head that made him sleepy again, but he was disturbed from that peace by a low, throaty chuckle from Rick.

“You – you're serious aren't you, Morty?”

“I'm g-gross. You probably hate me, don't you – don't you Rick? You hate me?” Morty was stumbling over his words. He did not want to move. He felt one last jolt of pleasure as Rick moved to slide from under him, his cock pressing against Morty's ass. He was hard too.

“No more than _uuusual_ Morty.” Rick stood from the bed and grabbed his flask, taking a swig before recapping it. “Now – now get your _eurgh_ get your ass dressed. We're going somewhere.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty end up seeking out a distress signal, only to find an empty base on a barren planet. No one is around and it's eerily silent. Well, except for the scampering in the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of an experiment to see if one of my favorite science fiction games would work with Rick and Morty, so here's hoping I didn't fail utterly haha.  
> Oh, and more smut of course <3

Space debris drifted past the ship as it glided along slowly, the two in no rush to be anywhere but out of the house. For Rick it was beginning to feel like old times again, but Morty was on edge. He kept his eyes on the never ending blackness of space as the silence save for the hum of the ship's engine grated on his nerves. Rick was acting like nothing had happened at all, but seemed content to drive on in silence with the occasional drink from his flask. Morty dared a glance at him to see that he was seemingly content, focusing on some radar on the dashboard. It began to beep.

“Hey, we found something!” Rick pressed a button to stop the beeping and looked over at Morty. “ _Ready_ to go on an adventure Morty?”

“Was that a distress call?”

“Yep. Might find – might _find_ some cool shit.”

“Wh-where's it at?”

“Just a bit further, Morty. Almost there.”

Morty sighed and decided to dive in first. “So – so we aren't going to, you know, talk about what happened?”

“Morty...”

“We can't just – we can't just act like it didn't happen, Rick! That was weird! Really fucking weird!”

“Yeah, and you _eurgh_ 're a shining god damned beacon of _innocence_.”

“You're the one who – who started it!”

“Me?” Rick leaned over and poked Morty in the chest hard, glaring at him. “It's not my fault your dick got hard over watching me _fuck_ an alien, Morty!” Rick smirked after Morty's apparent embarrassment droned into a long silence. “Never – never pegged you for a _Rick_ fucker, Morty.”

“A what?!”

“Rick fucker, Morty.” He took another drink. “You _eurgh_ you know, a Morty thirsty for some Rick dick.”

“Don't flatter yourself!” Morty crossed his arms and glared daggers. “So I – so I got messed up last night. So I said some things that were messed up. Doesn't mean I'm – doesn't mean I'm a Rick fucker.”

“Ooh, here's the place!” Rick turned the ship to land on a planet that seemed to be relatively barren. Dust kicked up around them as the ship sank to the ground and the planet's two moons shone high in the sky. It was clear and littered with stars that cast an eerie glow over what looked like a large compound. It was deadly silent.

Rick and Morty jumped out of the ship, done with their small argument for the time being. Something didn't seem right, but that wasn't something to deter Rick's greedy and adventurous spirit. They left the ship behind and walked on in silence to approach the large space station, everything seeming calm and silent. Morty grabbed Rick's arm and held him back from the keypad to the door.

“Hey, maybe we shouldn't just barge in there. Something seems wrong, Rick.”

“For once we aren't th _rown_ into a clusterfuck and you're complaining? Ever stop and think _eurgh_ ever stop and think that it might just be abandoned?”

“It's never that easy!”

“Hey, I'm the genius. You're the Morty.” Rick tugged his arm free and analyzed the keypad, pulling a device from his lab coat to hook up to it. He pressed a few buttons and hacked the code, the doors slowly swishing open. An eerie fog rolled out of the entrance hall and into the night, the temperature inside significantly cooler than outside. If the place had been abandoned, then it had been abandoned a long time ago. So what was the cause for the distress signal?

The two ventured inside, Morty looking around nervously. He had remembered to bring his portal gun and was ready to reach for it at a moment's notice, but he also knew that to jump the panic button so quickly would piss off Rick. He swallowed it down and kept walking, the sounds of their footsteps clanking on the metal floor's grating.

There were computers, a central desk, and hanging wires everywhere. A few were sparking but just barely, the power still miraculously functioning. Rick approached a console and slid his fingers across the blue touch screen, a hologram of the area popping up. The place was impressively big and seemed to go underground. “ _Damn_ this place is huge!”

“S-so there's gotta be someone here, right, Rick? Someone to send the distress signal?”

“ _Eurgh_ either that or it's been going off for a while now. Place looks deserted.” A faint sound of scampering echoed from a distance that sounded almost like rats only to fade off as quickly. Something told Morty that it wasn't exactly rats.

“Wh-what was that?”

“Probably nothing. Come on.” Regardless Rick pulled out his gun and held it to his side, ready for any disturbances. The two made their way deeper into the base.

 

*

 

Morty wiped his arm across the window of an old tram car to get a glimpse inside. The thing was dead and just sitting there on the tracks, but no electricity had seen the thing for a while. Rick was fumbling with another hologram of a computer, his worries also beginning to surface. Usually something would have happened by then. It was just too quiet save for the sound of scampering every so often in the distance and spitting electric wires.

“I don't get it.” Rick mumbled in frustration as he focused on the computer. He took a swig of his flask before turning to Morty. “You see _eurgh_ you see anything in there, Morty?”

“No, nothing.” Morty turned around as he scanned the area, his nerves relaxing a bit. “Not a damn thing.”

“We gotta find another _eurgh_ another way down.” Rick continued through a door that was unlocked, the doors swishing open loudly to reveal a long hall with flickering lights. Morty crept up slowly behind him and unconsciously grabbed onto his lab coat for comfort. Rick hid a smirk and grunted before moving forward with Morty close behind, the small gesture amusing him. He would have made some tasteless joke at Morty's expense, but even he had to admit that things were getting more than a bit creepy.

There was tapping overhead again, louder this time. Rick paused and tightened his grip on his gun, looking to the ceiling. Something was definitely in here and he hoped that thing was what sent the distress signal. If not, it was probably the reason for it.

Once they reached the far end of the corridor they began to see signs for a medical bay. Upon entering into the area Rick paused in the doorway, holding a hand out to stop Morty. There was blood and equipment everywhere, scratches on windows, machines flashing lights, and a few bodies on the ground that had been there for quite some time, although not long enough to have decayed wholly.

Morty had to put a hand over his nose to keep from retching at the stench. It didn't seem to bother Rick as he searched around the desks inside, looking for anything that could give any clues as to what the hell happened. Morty did his best to help, pulling his shirt up over his nose as he looked through drawers, lockers, and desks. Finally Rick found something of substance.

“Jesus Christ, Morty.” Rick flicked a few screens aside on a holographic computer to read more of the classified files.

“What? What is it?” Morty approached Rick and set a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to see the screens, Rick taking in the information at lightning speed.

“This is some serious shit Morty. They found _eurgh_ they found some sort of artifact. An ancient _alien_ obelisk. I know what this is.” He beamed and turned around to grab Morty by the shoulders. “We've gotta _eugh_ we've gotta find this thing!”

“I dunno, is it – is it dangerous?”

“Very dangerous, but _hey_ we kick dangerous in the _eurgh_ in the ass!”

“I dunno Rick, we shouldn-” A quiet tapping silenced Morty as he looked behind Rick, a shadow coming down the hall. “Uh, um, Rick? There- th-there's-”

“There's what, Morty?” The shadow came around the corner and the clicking became louder. Rick deadpanned. “There's something _behind_ me isn't there.”

“Yep.”

“We should probably be running.”

“Yep.”

Rick turned around to see an amalgamation round the corner. It was a few inches taller than him and fleshy, almost as if it were an alien/human hybrid gone wrong. Some kind of acid dripped from its mouth, steaming upon the floor as it spattered and rusted the grating. It wasted no time in picking up speed toward them as they ran to the other side of the room, Rick fiddling with the door before it opened. He shut it for good measure even though it didn't hold the thing after them and continued down a maze of corridors. He had grabbed Morty by the hand so they wouldn't become separated and pulled him to the side, diving into a small room and slamming his hand on the door button. It seemed to be more reinforced than the others, but thankfully it didn't need to be tested. The thing chasing them raced down the hall and seemed to climb into the vents.

Morty let out the breath he had been holding and sank down against a locker, closing his eyes. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his hand was in a death grip around his portal gun. He wanted to leave. Now. “I think we should call this one, Rick. This is too – this is too dangerous.”

“Stop being a _pussy_ Morty!” Rick sat in a desk chair across from him and took a minute to breathe. “We'll wait until – wait until that _thing_ is gone and then go down.”

“What 'was' that thing?! Was it human or-?”

“ _Was_ human, I think.” Rick took a drink from his flask to calm himself. “That artifact, that _eurgh_ that thing Morty, it's ancient.”

“More - more ancient than you?” Morty laughed as he tried to lighten the mood. Rick wasn't amused.

“Listen here you little _shit_.”

“I'm just joking, Rick. Jeez.” Morty relaxed against the locker as he stared up at Rick. He was used to being in dangerous situations and losing his head nearly every time, but it was the way things should have been. It was normal and not weird and it felt nice. He felt safe when he was with Rick anyway. A few horrible things had happened in the past, but he was still alive, and there was even the one time when Rick was actually going to sacrifice himself for Morty. That would never be forgotten.

Rick had turned in his chair to go through the computer there, his focus rapt. Morty's eyes remained glued, watching as his fingers flew across the screens and his eyes darted around the documents he was reading. He was just so _cool_. He always seemed to know what he was doing even when he didn't really, and he most definitely was going on guesses at that point. Regardless he was confident and it showed. Maybe that was what made him attractive in his own way. His bluntness, his coolness, his confidence.

Morty's ears felt hot again and he realized he was blushing, his hands jumping up to cover his mouth. _Shit_.

“Alright Morty, I think I know where we need to go-” Rick stopped as he spun around, watching Morty curiously on the floor. He was staring off to the side, his cheeks a rosy red as he tried to pretend like he was deep in thought about things that were definitely not Rick. The older man smirked and leaned back in his chair, nudging Morty with his foot. “ _Rick fucker_.”

“Jeez, Rick! Shut up, okay?!”

“I gotta – I gotta tease you, Morty.”

“No Rick, you don't! Let's just-”

“You wanna sit on _grandaddy's_ lap, don'tcha?”

“Stop it!” Morty felt his stomach lurch pleasantly at the low register of Rick's voice, his body jumping to attention as he sat with his knees to his chest on the floor. “E-earlier was just – you know I wouldn't have if – if we didn't...” Morty let out a squeak as Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him up to sit on his lap, facing him. Morty closed his eyes and held his hands to cover his crotch, his body trembling. Now was not the time, but he supposed it was his own fault for thinking such things. He wouldn't have gotten so worked up otherwise. “We can't – we can't do this, Rick.”

“ _We_ haven't done anything, Morty.” Rick lifted Morty's chin to look into his eyes, nearly losing it as Morty looked right back at him with the expression of an angry cat. “We _eurgh_ we're about to get our asses assimilated by – by some alien and you're here getting all – _getting_ all worked up.”

“It's not my fault, Rick!” Morty twitched as he pressed his hands tighter against himself. He was getting hard again and it was bad enough that he was straddling Rick's lap with no escape. He drew in a deep breath as Rick held their faces just inches apart. “ _Rick fucker_.”

Morty's eyes grew wide as the smell and taste of alcohol invaded his senses. A small, helpless groan escaped as he pressed into the kiss that he never knew he wanted until then, his eyes falling shut as he opened his mouth to take in the taste of vodka that Rick had been drinking just moments ago. He slid his hands aside and pressed his body against Rick's, his pants too tight and breathing too difficult. He wanted to feel that hand on him again, but more so he wanted to do the same for Rick. He wanted to hear _that_ voice again.

“What are you, Morty?” Rick's mouth was on his neck, biting and sucking as he tried to manage words that made sense.

“I-I'm... I'm a Rick fucker.” He moaned as Rick bit down extra hard in approval, his hands holding on tightly to Morty's ass. “Wanna – I wanna... you.”

“You wanna what, Morty?” Rick slid his hands up Morty's shirt, his mouth resting close to Morty's ear. After a moment of silence he pulled back, quirking his brow. Morty looked completely wrecked, his body sensitive from the bites and kisses.

“I just... D-don't hate me.”

“I _think_ we're past that Morty- woah, wait – wait a minute there!”

Morty slid onto the ground to kneel between Rick's legs, his hands working at Rick's belt before moving to unfasten the button. Rick's breath caught in his throat as he froze, Morty's hands working him out of his pants. Unsure of what to do he just watched, letting Morty do what he wanted. He hadn't expected the kid to go that far.

Morty opened his mouth and took him in. He was half hard but filled out as Morty sucked hard, his hand kneading his own erection. “M-Morty... Morty, hey.” Rick set a hand beneath his chin to lift his head. “Take it easy.”

Morty was gentler that time, working himself free of his own jeans. He moaned onto Rick's cock as he felt himself close already, his stomach fluttering every time he thrust into his own hand. Rick slid a hand into his hair for encouragement as he let out a breathy moan, watching Morty as he brought him closer and closer to the edge.

“You like – you like sucking your grandaddy's cock, Morty?” Rick groaned as he heard a small 'mhhmm' from Morty's throat, who was soon spilling over the edge and his hand, his tongue working around Rick's cock as drool fell down his chin. “Gonna – gonna _come_ baby.” The hand in Morty's hair squeezed tight as Rick's hips began to rock. “You gonna – you gonna swallow it, baby?”

Morty answered by taking Rick into his mouth fully again, a bitter taste filling his mouth that made him squeeze his eyes shut. He swallowed quickly to avoid his gag reflex kicking in and continued to move his mouth, sucking down every last bit before lifting his head. He felt a small line of cum dripping down the side of his mouth and quickly wiped it away. He couldn't look at Rick after that.

Morty sat on the ground awkwardly, his jeans undone and his hair a mess. Rick had already moved to redress himself and sat there, a chuckle rising from his throat. Morty wasn't quite sure what was so damn funny, but inside he felt ashamed. His desires were eating him alive, but they weren't desires he should have been happy about. And then there was Jessica. There was no way he could look at her ever again. Not after that.

“I'm s-sorry, Rick.” He heard Rick uncap his flask and take a drink.

“You don't _need_ to – _eurgh_ need to apologize, Morty.” Rick put the flask back in his pocket and leaned over, lifting Morty's chin. “You may just be a _Morty_ , but you give damn good head.”

“You're not bothered by any of this?” Morty scrambled to fix himself.

“We can do one of two things, Morty.” Rick stood and took a deep breath before checking the door, which slid open. “We can wallow in self loathing or – or _eurgh_ or we can just say fuck it.”

“It's not that easy though, Rick.” He rose to join Rick as they checked the hall and listened for sounds.

“Look Morty, we don't have _tiiime_ to argue about this. We got an obelisk to find.”

 


End file.
